Ceneri e Ricordi
by Demetrys
Summary: Approfittando della misteriosa assenza del suo allievo Alejandro, il vecchio Don Diego fa visita ai resti di ciò che, vent'anni prima, era stata la sua bellissima casa.


**Titolo:** Ceneri e Ricordi  
**Autore:** Demetrys  
**Fandom:** La Maschera di Zorro (1998)  
**Tipologia:** One-Shot  
**Genere:** Angst  
**Rating:** Per tutti  
**Personaggi:** Don Diego De La Vega  
**Epoca:** 20 anni dopo. Durante il periodo di addestramento di Alejandro Murrieta.  
**Riassunto:** Approfittando della misteriosa assenza del suo allievo Alejandro, il vecchio Don Diego fa visita ai resti di ciò che, vent'anni prima, era stata la sua bellissima casa.

CENERI E RICORDI

di Demetrys

"_Dove diavolo sarà andato a finire, quello sciagurato?_" pensò Diego cercando Alejandro, il suo giovane allievo, in lungo e in largo per quello che una volta era stato il nascondiglio segreto di Zorro.  
Rassegnato e con una punta d'irritazione, espirò il fumo del sigaro e si massaggiò gli occhi assonnati. Era sparito senza neanche lasciargli un messaggio. Aveva portato con sè anche la propria spada, dedusse l'uomo, guardando vicino a quella specie di amaca che il giovane usava come letto.  
Dovette ammettere che grazie al suo addestramento, Alejandro si era completamente ristabilito, fisicamente e psicologicamente, come anche vero che la sua abilità con la spada aumentava sempre più, ma non lo considerava un buon motivo per montarsi la testa e farne sfoggio in modo sconsiderato. Si augurò che non stesse facendo nulla del genere.  
Si mise a pensare cosa fare per ingannare il tempo, visto che ormai era sveglio, quando lo sguardo gli cadde sulla piccola porta del passaggio segreto che portava in superficie. Accuratamente mimetizzata da lui con una tenda di piante rampicanti, questa conduceva ad una ripida scalinata di pietra e, una volta attraversato il caminetto, si entrava nel salone della villa.  
"_Uhm, potrei anche provare a rientrarci, ma, con l'incendio, il meccanismo per aprire il  
passaggio si sarà sicuramente danneggiato._" pensò storcendo la bocca, ma non rinunciò e una volta chiusosi la porticina alle spalle, percorse cautamente la scalinata, divenuta col tempo pericolante, fino ad arrivare di fronte al muro che lo separava dal grande atrio.  
Senza neanche guardare, con la mano sinistra spinse leggermente la mattonella che azionava il sistema di apertura. All'inizio, si sentì uno stridìo e poi un rombo, segno che la parete si stava aprendo. Diego, sorpreso, sorrise tra sé e pazientò, consapevole del fatto che erano passati 20 anni dall'ultima volta.  
Quando metà del muro fu quasi completamente aperta, anche il braciere si scostò, sempre un po' a rilento.  
L'uomo si abbassò e, con un misto di timidezza e paura, entrò nella casa.  
Era notte fonda e, per farsi luce, prese uno dei pochi candelabri scampati al rogo, avvicinò gli stoppini al sigaro e li accese. Era andato tutto distrutto. Le pareti rese grige e nere dal fuoco, le finestre oscurate dalle assi di legno...

brandelli di tende...  
cocci di anfore antiche...  
pezzi di muri, vetri e soffitto...

Voltò lo sguardo a destra e rivide una delle stanze che adorava di più, o almeno quel che ne rimaneva: la piccola cameretta appartenuta alla loro unica e bellissima figlia, Helèna, quando era ancora in fasce.  
Varcò lentamente la soglia e vide la culla semi-carbonizzata. Ricordò che a sinistra si trovava una sedia a dondolo, su cui sedeva la sua niňera, in attesa che lui arrivasse, per poi ritirarsi per la notte. Si avvicinò ai resti della culla, s'inginocchiò e toccò la parte rimasta intatta. Quante volte, tornato da un'avventura, la raccontava alla sua  
piccola, aspettando di veder comparire sulla soglia sua moglie, Esperanza, anch'ella amante di quelle bellissime ed avvincenti storie.

_Io non mi stanco mai. Perchè lei dovrebbe? _gli disse sorridendo, quella sera di vent'anni prima, una volta terminata la favoletta della buonanotte per la loro piccola.

_Esperanza..._

Il pensiero di lei gli fece voltare il capo verso la scalinata... dove si scontrò duramente con Rafael Montero e le sue guardie... dove lei perse la vita per errore... dove finì _tutto_.

Riprese il candelabro, si rialzò e lasciò la stanza, andando verso l'inizio delle scale in marmo.

Per terra, si poteva ancora vedere la macchia del sangue di sua moglie, assorbita dalla pietra. Non sapeva neanche dove quel maledetto l'aveva fatta seppellire. Sarebbe potuto andare a trovarla, per parlarle, e dirle che la loro bambina era diventata una bellissima donna, uguale a sua madre, ma cresciuta dall'uomo sbagliato, facendole credere di essere lui, suo padre. Quell'usurpatore, che gli aveva portato via ogni cosa.

Ma questo, sicuramente, Esperanza lo sapeva già.

Posò il candeliere sul muretto e s'inginocchiò davanti alla macchia, tolse il sigaro dalla bocca, si portò due dita dell'altra alle labbra per posarvi un bacio e la toccò, permettendo ad una lacrima di scorrergli lungo il viso.

"_Noi perdiamo coloro che amiamo, ma non si può cambiare. Fattene una ragione."_  
ripetè mentalmente la frase che citava al suo allievo per infondergli forza, ogni qualvolta il giovane sentiva nostalgia di suo fratello maggiore, Joachim, brutalmente ucciso, ma lo faceva anche per sé stesso, per non abbattersi e poter così raggiungere quei tre obbiettivi che si era prefisso: eliminare Montero, riprendersi Helèna e la libertà.

"_Lo farò soprattutto per te, amore mio...!"_ pensò Diego ad occhi chiusi, facendo un respiro profondo e chinando il capo. Dopo un po', si riscosse. Da quanto tempo era lì? Forse, Alejandro era tornato e lo stava cercando. Prima di andare via, però, volle salutarla. Si fece il segno della croce, si abbassò e baciò la macchia color amaranto.  
Si rimise il sigaro tra le labbra e riprese il percorso segreto, portandosi il candelabro con sé. Chiusa la porta, risistemò le piante che la celavano e salì sul Cerchio di Addestramento, ma non vide nessuno. Erano le due del mattino. Doveva forse iniziare a darlo per disperso?

Decisamente irritato, prese i due candelieri e li mise sopra un vecchio mobile polveroso vicino al muro e con una delle torce che illuminavano il nascondiglio sotterraneo accese le candele. Prese la sua frusta, si portò a debita distanza e con un solo schiocco spense la prima fiamma, poi la seconda e così via, per sfogare la rabbia e, nel frattempo, attendere il ritorno dell'allievo.

Fine.

ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
Ciao a tutti! Mi scuso davvero per l'errore del nickname. "Alex_Piton" lo uso nell'altro sito di fanfiction e quando ho pubblicato la storia anche qui non mi sono accorta che era diverso! =_= volevo sovrascriverla, ma non so come si fa e ho dovuto cancellarla e ripubblicarla. Adesso è corretta ;) Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
Ringrazio tantissimo tutti i lettori!^^


End file.
